Ebenezer Blackadder
'''Ebenezer Blackadder '''was the main character of the Christmas special and the fifth Blackadder shown in the series. For most of his life he was the black sheep of the Blackadder Family, having none of the personality traits of any male member of his family and was described as the "kindest and loveliest man in all England", and his kindness is constantly taken advantage of by everyone he knows. He lived during the reign of Queen Victoria and owns a moustache shop in London with the Baldrick of the local time period working for him (and living in the house). However, after a ghost shows him the actions of the Blackadders of the past and a Blackadder of the future Ebenezer decides that being bad was by far better than being good, thus when he wakes the next day he begins showing traits, and acting like previous Blackadders before him. Personality Ebenezer Blackadder gives his profits to the poor, unfortunately for him, some of them are just exploiting his generosity, such as Mrs. Scratchit, who finds ways to con him out of his money for her huge son Tiny Tom who is "built like a brick privy", a Beadle who gets as much as he can from him (such as his nut pile), an urchin who cons him out of any change from him (performing an even worse act than Mrs. Scratchit), his goddaughter Millicent took all the presents and the "Christmas Twig", Queen Victoria and Prince Albert (who was less convincing as he had hardly changed his outfit and his accent was pronounced) were able to get his small turkey. Before he went to bed, Baldrick told him that he would be visited by a ghost that night. He was then visited by The Spirit of Christmas, with who he offered a drink, impressing him by offering something more "medicinal", he then told Ebenezer Blackadder how he got the misers to change their ways, one of them is show them visions of how rotten their ancestors were, Blackadder's family is a "1-hour-10 minute vision with a break and ice cream", after being shown the actions of Lord Edmund Blackadder, which involved tricking Lord Melchett and Queen Elizabeth I into signing a "Novelty death warrant" from Baldrick to get Lord Melchett executed and gain her favor". Ebenezer Blackadder was clearly impressed by his actions of the "quite a charming Pig", after telling Ebenezer that he is an improvement of them all and the Spirit of Christmas proceeds to show him Mr. E. Blackadder Esq. - Butler to the Prince Regent who is planning to cheat the Prince Regent of all the presents with a plan involving Baldrick disguised as a Charity worker, as Mr. Blackadder unsuccessfully tries to play charades with them (with Lord Nelson asleep), Baldrick leaves and Mr. Blackadder tells a story about a granny looking for a hero to help her, the doorbells rings and a granny is told to take all the presents and the silver, it turns out that Baldrick showed in a real charity worker, so Mr. Blackadder punches Baldrick a few times and proceeds to rob her. Ebenezer Blackadder starts to believe that there is something to be made from being bad, he then sees two possible futures. In the first future, which will happen in Ebenezer is bad, one of his descendants is Blackadder - Grand Admiral of the Dark Segment who is accompanied with his slave Baldrick (wearing boots and a ridiculous leather jockstrap) who was successful in scattering the "foul marmydons" across the nine vectors and destroying the "sheep squeezers of Splaticon 5" and reminds Lord Pigmot that the Nibble-Pibblies are something he made up. Queen Asphyxia is impressed and commands Blackadder to bring forth the gift to honor her, which disintegrates her Triple husbandoid (Frondo, Pigmot and Bernard) and demands that Queen Asphyxia marry him, she "thought that he's never ask". The second one is the future if he remains good, but Baldrick is the Grand Admiral and "supreme marshal of the smells", Blackadder is his slave (Baldrick can't remember his name) and reports that he bombed "our lot" and the Marmydons were victorious and that he forgot the present. Ebenezer Blackadder is faced with a choice "Glory Everlasting or wearing Baldrick's posing pouch!", he decided that "the bad guys have all the fun!", he deceived the Spirit of Christmas into thinking that he'll stay on the path he followed so far, and he left. Christmas Day comes and Ebenezer Blackadder wakes and begins acting like a typical Blackadder, as he punches Baldrick a few times, makes the urchin fall to the streets (he was hanging from the top bedroom window), made the Beadle and orphans wait for 40 minutes, hear their terrible singing and then slam the door in their face (taking his gift of a small pudding), he tricked Ralph (Millicent's fiancé) into giving him his cash, sold 17 "lumps" to Mrs. Scratchit for 17 pounds and insulted Queen Victoria and Prince Albert, not knowing that they were the real ones until Baldrick show him the royal seal when he is eating the turkey dinner. Family Ebenezer is the grandson of Mr. E. Blackadder, and grandfather of Captain Blackadder. Although Ebenezer's grandfather became George IV of the United Kingdom, he is not in a royal position, being presumably descended from an affair his grandfather had before his elevation to royal status. Category:Characters Category:Blackadder's Christmas Carol characters Category:Blackadder Family Category:Characters played by Rowan Atkinson Category:Male Category:One Episode Appearance Category:English